


Something else

by Addicted2u



Category: Sex Pistols (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2u/pseuds/Addicted2u
Summary: Just a heated night between Sid and Johnny during their American tour.





	Something else

**Author's Note:**

> I love them and miss them so much so I wrote this T_T

                                                                         

 

It was one of these nights, gloomy, blurry nights of their infamous and pretty much boring American tour; John hated it so far, for many reasons he thought, it was obviously exhausting, but it wasn’t the main reason why the main vocalist hated it, in fact, he liked the way tiredness took him, he could avoid some thoughts, that mainly, were about his band mate, he almost regrets bringing him into the band, Sid was lonely without _his_ Nancy, so he was practically using all his time tickling John, who can stand his childish behavior anymore.

And that night wasn’t different; Sid was lying beside him on the hotel bed, his head against the eldest’s shoulder, his breath tickling his neck, a long hand wrapped against the other’s chest, a warm and large blanket covering them. John wouldn’t admit it, but having his friend around was a torture, he _liked_ Sid, from the first time they met, He found the youngest‘s innocence the purest thing he had ever seen, his face was shiny, his smile radiant and cute, his skinny body a true provocation to his eyes; and time didn’t do better, when he looked into these chocolate colored eyes, he felt drawn into it, as if the youngest could penetrate his soul and created a mess inside it.

A mess, that’s what Sid has become, he couldn’t spent an hour without shooting that damn heroine in his blood, or without ridiculously searching for a phone to call Nancy, that’s all what he saw in his eyes now, emptiness, drugs and Nancy.

John sight at the thoughts, but got distracted by Sid moving around, the bassist turned around in the bed, bringing john’s hand so that the elder spooned him, by instinct, Johnny nuzzled against Sid’s neck, smelling the youngest’s scent, drugs, cigarettes and leather mixed with sweat and dirtiness, john smiled at that, he kind of liked that dirty perfume Sid had nowadays, made him manlier than Johnny never had been, in fact, the later hated himself for being that skinny, fragile, white, and small, he cherished Sid’s height, he wanted to be that imposing.

The thoughts distracted John once again, but not for too much, he realized his cock was right against the other’s ass (yes, proud syd always sleeps naked), his chest flush against his back, his nipples hardened at that, and not just his nipples, his cock started to get hard too, John moaned silently at that, but shyly, he drifts away, and was gonna get out of the bed, but by surprise, Sid grasped his wrist,

-Sid? You awake? Questioned the singer,

-Where you going?

-I…was gonna drink some water, He lied,

-There’s a bottle on the bedside you fool,

-Yeah but gonna smoke a cigarette to-

-You liar, practically yelled Sid, now facing John, who turned a shade of red, thanks to the dark lighting room,

-What are-

-Drink that fucking water and comeback to _me,_ said Sid before lying on his back,

-I’m not your fucking pillow you cunt, Said John falsely angry, And I don’t even know why you insist on sleeping with me, I can’t even sleep with you, you stink and you move too much in your sleep, He continued before grabbing the bottle and starts drinking,

-You know you like how I stink Johnny boi, Said Sid smirking,

John nearly choked on the water,

-What the fuck man? He finally said, not finding what exactly to respond,

He quickly found out what Sid meant, because the youngest was now staring directly at John’s crotch, and it was at this moment John knew, he was _fucked_ ,

-You’re fucking hard for me Johnny, how can I help? , He said now, redressing himself and getting closer to John, confident,

_“Fuck me”_ John throught,

But his pride never allowed him to tell such _absurdities,_ so he just sat on the edge of the bed, Sid’s face a few inches from his, they were now breathing the same air, John bites his thin lips, his cheeks now burning, and Sid couldn’t stop himself from smiling, he found John just too cute for this world,

-Oh Johnny, you have no idea the things I want to do to you right now,

And with that, John’s crotch twitched, and Sid licked the thin lips before kissing them roughly, immediately shoving his tongue inside the other’s mouth, John moaned at the sensation, his pale fingers gripping at the sheets, he was already trembling just by a kiss, what a _faggot_ he was, the kiss was filthier than any other kiss John have experienced, Sid brought him on the middle of the bed, without stopping kissing him, a trail of saliva connecting the two mouths every time they tried to breath,

-Get rid of your underwear and open those legs for me, Johnny, Sid breathed into his mouth,

-Hey what you think you are you-

But Sid didn’t give him the chance to chose, he violently ripped his underwear and shoved his knee between the elder’s thighs, and John groaned when Sid positioned himself between his legs, making their two crotched touching each others, and the brunet was as hard as the ginger was, his cock slightly bigger than the other’s,

-Fuck, please Sid, breathed John

-What do you need Johnny, tell me, Sid said; now kissing and biting on the elder’s neck, scratching the skin, he wanted John to be _his_ tonight, tonight his singer was his drug and his Nancy, and no one could change that,

-I want you inside me right now,

And Sid didn’t need to be told twice, He rammed into John like his life depended on it, John screamed at the intrusion, he didn’t care less about the pain, he loved that, he was a moaning, panting mess. Eventually, their heated sex came to an end too soon as they both were too hard to handle it, Sid came inside the elder, moaning his name,

Johnny was tired, so as Sid, their bodies were all sweaty, Sid was staring so deeply at him, while john was recovering from his orgasm, his chest shining from his own cum,

-What you looking at? Finally said the older,

-You’re the prettiest thing in my life, Murmured the bassist before placing a kiss into the singer’s forehead, the later groaning, he definitely wasn’t the romantic one.


End file.
